Joint compound (also referred to as “drywall compound”) is typically a pre-mixed paste, a mud compound, or a white powder of primarily gypsum dust mixed with water. The mud is generally applied in conjunction with paper or fiber joint tape to seal joints between sheets of drywall to create a seamless base for painting a surface formed by the drywall sheets.
The joint compound often comprises a combination of many materials that need to be homogenized to ensure proper functioning of the joint compound once applied to a drywall joint. For example, the joint compound may comprise water, limestone, expanded perlite, ethylene-vinyl acetate polymer, attapulgite, and other ingredients.
Previously known joint compound mixers have been used to mix joint compound to homogenize the various materials of the joint compound. However, joint compound is generally carried in plastic buckets and is often highly viscous and dense, which has required previously known drywall heavy duty mixers to be made of strong materials, such as metal, to effectively mix joint compound.